


Can’t Lose You

by GypsyGirl79



Series: 13 and Yaz [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Whump, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyGirl79/pseuds/GypsyGirl79
Summary: Yaz is injured. The Doctor is scared and angry. Angst ensues.





	Can’t Lose You

**Author's Note:**

> Been having anxiety lately, so I wrote an angsty piece. But it ends on a relatively happy note. Can’t have our two favorite ladies sad for too long!
> 
> No beta, all errors are mine. I also wrote half of this in a club while watching a drag show. Apologies in advance!
> 
> As always, comments and constructive criticism welcome.

*A mine shaft on Verros 9.*

“Back to the TARDIS!! RUN!!” The Doctor barked at her team as a group of club-wielding ogre-like aliens charged at them from the mine shaft they had been exploring. She spied a row of hopper cars and devised a plan to stop them, but she wanted her team safely out of the way.

Graham and Ryan ran to the safety of the police box. “Yaz! C’mon!” Ryan noticed the young woman had stayed with the Doctor.

“Yaz, go!” The Doctor was frustrated with her, but also admired the level of her girlfriend’s loyalty and bravery. “These Verrossian miners are fierce!”

“Not leaving you,” Yaz yelled back, raising a section of pipe she had grabbed to defend herself and the Doctor.

“Then get outta the way!” The Doctor waved her Sonic at a hopper car full of large ore rocks. The car swiveled and dumped the load of ore between the women and the charging miners. 

“Won’t stop ‘em for long,” the Doctor said, grabbing Yaz by the arm as they turned and ran.

She was right. One of the alien ogres recovered quickly and lunged at the fleeing women. Before they realized what happened, a thick club slammed down on Yaz’s left arm. She heard the bones in her wrist break with a sickening crunch. She screamed in agony.

The Doctor whirled around, eyes dark with anger. She throat punched the attacker, a move she would later pass off as Venusian Aikido, and watched him fall. It wasn’t enough to kill him, but he wouldn’t soon forget his run in with the Time Lord. She scooped up Yaz and they ran the last few yards to the TARDIS. The machine vanished as the other miners made their way past the ore pile and charged.

Inside the TARDIS, all attention was on Yaz. She was doubled over, clutching her obviously-broken wrist to her chest, moaning. “Get her to the infirmary,” the Doctor said, roughly. She busied herself at the console, setting a course to somewhere safe (hopefully). Graham and Ryan helped Yaz down the hall. They settled her onto the cot as she cradled her injured arm.

“What happened back there?” Graham tried to look at her wrist, but she flinched away from him.

“One of those things clubbed me,” Yaz explained through clenched teeth.

Ryan shook his head, worried about his mate. “Should’ve run with us,” he mumbled.

“Yes, she should have,” the Doctor said harshly from the doorway. “I’ll take care of her from here.”

From the stern look on her face, the men knew they were not welcome to stay. “Take care, Yaz,” Graham offered as they left in a hurry. 

Once they were alone, the Doctor began removing Yaz’s green and black jumper. Despite her anger, the Doctor was still gentle with her lover, though possibly not as gentle as she could be. She did ease up a bit when the younger woman yelped in pain as her sleeve slid over her broken wrist. 

Yaz could tell her girlfriend was fuming and it scared her a bit. “I’m sorry...,” she began.

The Doctor cut her off. “Ya should be,” she yelled! Yaz flinched at her harsh tone. “I told ya t’run! I had things under control. If you’d have listened and run with the guys, you’d be fine.” She scanned Yaz’s arm with the Sonic and frowned. “Instead, ya stayed and now...” She held another device over the wrist. “...You’ve gone n’ got yourself a proper broken wrist.” Her voice softened slightly. “This’ll hurt. Sorry.”

Hurt was an understatement. The device hummed and enveloped her arm in bright blue light. Yaz cried out as her crooked bones straightened with a crunch. She blinked back tears as she gasped for breath.

The Doctor began applying a splint, her touch far more gentle than her words had been. “Your bones are back to where they’re suppose t’be, but it’ll take a few weeks for the fractures to properly knit together.” Seeing the younger woman shivering, she wrapped a blanket around Yaz’s bare shoulders. She picked up a syringe filled with pink liquid. “This’ll help with the pain.” She carefully injected the liquid into the brunette’s neck.

Yaz gasped at the prick, but the medicine began working almost immediately. The sharp, shooting pain became a dull throb. She could live with that. What she couldn’t live with was an angry blonde alien woman. “Doctor...”

“What the hell were ya thinking?!?” The Time Lord tore into her again, throwing her arms in the air. “You’re lucky it was your wrist! Had it been your head, we wouldn’t be having this conversation! Do ya understand?”

Yaz felt her anger growing. “Why’re ya cross with me?! Shouldn’t ya be going off on the bloke with the club and not your girlfriend?” Yaz felt tears sting her brown eyes; she let them fall this time. She jumped down from cot and stormed past the Doctor.

“Where ya going? You should be resting,” the Doctor said, trying to stop her.

Yaz shook her off. “No shit! I’m knackered, going to lie down in bed. Don’t bother following me. Can’t sleep with you going on like that, anyway.” Yaz left the infirmary and the Doctor behind.

The Doctor stood in the middle of the infirmary, her mind racing. The TARDIS wheezed and buzzed at her. “I know I shouldn’t be cross with her but...” More wheezing and beeps. “It was irresponsible! I tried to get everyone to safety, but she didn’t listen!” The TARDIS buzzed and hissed loudly. “I know she does! But, I...” A loud beep from the sentient machine shut her up. Her shoulders slumped. “You’re right. I’ll apologize. But maybe I’ll let her rest, first.”

The Doctor returned to the console room. She wanted to tinker around and occupy her mind, but her ship was already miffed at her. She decided it was best not to irritate her any further. She headed to the kitchen. Graham and Ryan were exiting the room with sandwiches and tea. Ryan sidestepped the blonde as if he were afraid of drawing her ire. 

Graham noticed the hurt expression on her face. “So, uh, Doc! How’s Yaz?” He tried to sound cheery.

“I set the bones, but they’ll still take time to heal. She’s in our room resting,” she explained, wringing her hands.

“That’s good, then. Maybe we’ll check in on her after tea,” he said.

The Doctor nodded. “Graham, is Ryan afraid of me? Are you?” 

The older man stopped. “No, Doc. Not afraid, really. Just, we heard ya carrying on from down the hall, and we’ve never seen ya so cross before, especially not at one of us. He’s just trying to process why you’d be angry with Yaz.”

The Doctor hung her head. “I’m sorry. I was afraid I’d lost...,” she took a breath, unable to finish her thought out loud. “I shouldn’t have yelled at her,” she admitted.

“Go talk to her, Doc. She needs ya to be her girlfriend, not her accuser.” Graham patted her shoulder and smiled gently. “I get why you’re upset. We were proper scared! But you’re anger is a bit misplaced, don’t ya think?”

She nodded sadly. “I know,” she whispered. “Thanks, Graham.” 

“No problem, Doc. Take care of her.” He turned and followed after Ryan.

The Doctor made a plate of biscuits and hot tea as a peace offering. She went to their shared room, her hearts pounding in her chest. She knocked. After a moment, the door opened. The Time Lord stepped in.

“Don’t have to knock. Your room, too,” Yaz said, tersely. Even the socially awkward Doctor could hear the hurt in her voice.

“Wasn’t sure. I thought you might have asked the TARDIS to separate it into two rooms again.” The Doctor stared at the floor.

“Won’t say I didn’t consider it,” Yaz mumbled as she returned to sit on the bed. She worried the hem of her pyjama top.

“Yaz, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been angry with ya.” She set the tray down and finally looked at her lover. Her hearts broke when she saw red-rimmed brown eyes and sticky, tear-streaked cheeks. She realized the young woman had probably been crying this whole time. 

“Then why were you?” Yaz couldn’t hide the anger in her voice.

“I was scared, Yaz! Terrified, even! I just tried t’keep ya safe and ya still got hurt! You’re so brave and loyal, but ya put yourself in danger!” The Time Lord sat on the bed, but left a space between them.

“So bravery n’ loyalty are character flaws now? We’ve discussed this before! I’m a police officer! Were I not with you, I’d be in danger just doing my job! You know that!” Yaz felt the tears well up again, but she was too tired to care.

“I just can’t stand the thought of losing you! I love you! Can’t have a universe with no Yaz, y’know!” The blonde alien reached her hand out toward her girlfriend.

Yaz ignored it. “No excuse to yell at me.” She stared straight ahead, tears streaming down her face as the dejected Doctor lowered her hand. “I wasn’t gonna let ya face those things alone. Not gonna let ya face any danger alone. We’re friends, lovers. You don’t abandon someone you love. If ya can’t accept that, then maybe...” The younger woman couldn’t finish her though. She buried her face in her good hand, crying.

Tears sprang to the Doctor’s eyes. “I know. I’m sorry. I just... I’m sorry.” The Doctor scooted closer but the brunette scooted farther away. “Yaz...” Her voice broke on her lover’s name. The younger woman didn’t acknowledge her. The Doctor sadly stood and shuffled out of the room.

***  
An hour later, Yaz was tired of crying. Her arm was hurting again and she wanted to cuddle with her girlfriend, despite still being quite irritated with her. She dried her eyes and went looking. She found Graham and Ryan instead.

“Yaz! How ya feeling?” Ryan greeted her with a loose hug. 

She sighed. “Arm’s sore, but okay otherwise. I was looking for the Doctor. Seen her?”

Graham shook his head. “Not since I had a talk with her in the kitchen. Didn’t she come to apologize?”

“She did, but we had a row. I need to find her. I’m tired of fighting and I just need her,” Yaz said, sadly.

“Maybe the TARDIS will help,” Ryan suggested, pointing to the hallway lights. They were blinking down a long corridor that none of the team had ever ventured down before.

Yaz assured the guys she would be okay and headed down the long, winding hallway. She wondered how far away the Doctor had run as the corridor seemed endless. Finally, the TARDIS lights stopped at a lonely little door at the end of the hall. Yaz raised her good hand to knock, but the door clicked open before she touched it. She cautiously pushed it open.

She was surprised to find out that the TARDIS had a janitor closet. She wasn’t really surprised to find her girlfriend on the floor, knees to her chest, next to the mop bucket. The Doctor didn’t seem to notice her presence. Yaz paused a moment. She could see the Doctor’s shoulders shaking in silent sobs. She sat on the floor next to her. “Doctor, I’m sorry...”

“No, you’ve nothing to be sorry for,” the weeping Time Lord interrupted. “M’sorry. Sorry for being cross with ya. Sorry for blaming ya for getting hurt. Sorry for hurting you.” She shook her head as tears streamed down her face. “I don’t wanna lose you, Yasmin Khan. Not like that n’ not like this. I’ve been right daft. M’sorry!”

Yaz pulled the repentant Gallifreyan in for a hug. “You haven’t lost me. I’m not gonna go anywhere. I forgive you, Doctor.” Wet hazel eyes met loving brown eyes momentarily as Yaz kissed her heated forehead. “But you’ve gotta accept that I’m gonna be by your side, no matter what. As an officer, I wouldn’t abandon my partner in dangerous situations. I’m certainly not abandoning you, my love, just because things get dangerous. We stick together through thick n’ thin, or not at all.” Yaz stroked her hair. “Don’t cry, love.”

“M’sorry,” the Doctor sniffled, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. “I wasn’t really upset with you. I just didn’t know what t’do with those scared, angry feelings. No excuse, though. Sorry.” The Doctor lowered her gaze to the floor. “I promise I won’t yell at ya like that again.” She wiped a drip of snot from her upper lip with her coat sleeve and scrunched her nose in disgust. “Should’ve brought tissues.” She leaned on her girlfriend. “How’s your arm? The injection I gave you earlier must be wearing off.”

Yaz nodded. “It’s getting a bit sore again. Could use another shot. And maybe some cuddles.” She kissed the blonde’s salty cheek. 

The Doctor perked up some. “Yes! Cuddles with Yaz! My favorite!” Her smile faded as quickly as it had appeared. “I should’ve been looking after you all this time. I’m so sorry.”

Yaz touched her fingertip to the Doctor’s lips. “Never mind. You’re here now.” The Doctor nodded, feeling equal amounts of remorse and relief.

They left the janitor closet and made their way back to their room, stopping briefly in the infirmary for more pain medication for Yaz and the kitchen for more hot tea. They cuddled up in their bed after the Doctor carefully surrounded her lover with pillows to support her injured arm. 

“Comfy? Want your tea? Maybe a biscuit?” The Doctor fussed and fuzzed, obviously overcompensating for her earlier behavior. 

“I’m fine, Doctor. I just want ya to hold me.” Yaz pulled her closer with her right arm.

The Doctor finally settled down. She lightly caressed a smooth brown cheek and carefully enveloped Yaz in a loving embrace. The younger woman pressed her lips to the tip of the Doctor’s nose and was rewarded with a nose-scrunch. “That tickles,” the older woman giggled.

They kissed sweetly as the TARDIS turned out the lights.


End file.
